Addicted To Her Taste
by bexxkimbo
Summary: One Shot - A normal morning for Bella takes an interesting turn.


**A DDICTED TO HER TASTE**

.

 **Authors Notes \- **_This is the first time I have written in about 6 years so please be kind haha. I would love to hear your reviews on what you think of the story. I'm making this into a One Shot to test the waters but if you all enjoy this then I might turn it into a 2 part._

.

Thank you!!

.

 **Pairing \- **_Bella/Alice_

.

 **Disclaimer \- **_Twilight and all of its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer._

.

 **Warning \- **_This story contains **LESBIANISM**_ _. If you feel like this story would upset you in anyway then please do not read._

.

 _ **Thank you for taking your time out to read all of this.**_

...

The sun broke through the window in the early morning of Saturday and the light slowly made its way up to my eyes to let me know its time to wake. Ever since I was a little girl I would wake up in the early morning much to my mothers dismay. Not that it matters anymore living with Charlie, hes up, dressed and out the door before I've woke. I guess that is what its like working as the only sheriff in this town much to my dismay.

.

Yeh it has its perks being the only daughter of the sheriff but it also has its flaws, Like I'm not allowed to leave the house without my pepper spray that Charlie argued with me about taking, I have a curfew of 10pm and don't even get me started of the idea of bringing boys home. Charlie is absolutely fine with Jacob visiting the house though, He even sometimes insists on it. I'm pretty sure when I dated Edward and he knocked on the door to pick me up I saw Charlie flick his eyes to his gun that is carefully placed in its hanger on the wall.

.

Thats why I'm glad that at least on a weekend when I'm not at school, Charlie is at work all day sometimes up until late at night if its been a busy day of people getting parking tickets or speeding. I glance over to the clock on my bedside and see that its eight o'clock and quickly jump out of bed and head for the shower. Forty five minutes later I'm in my bedroom with a towel wrapped around my chest with another one in my hands drying off my hair when I hear the gentle knock on my window.

.

I look up and see Alice perched on my window ledge smiling at me while looking up and down at me pointing at the latch that was locked, another flaw of living with the sheriff. Throwing the hair towel into my laundry basket I walk over to open my window and let Alice in. She jumps in and very quickly is in front of me holding me by the waist.

.

"Hi Bella" she says with a slight husk to her voice.

.

"Hi Ali.."

.

Thats when I look up to her and see her eyes are as dark as night staring right into into me. I've seen that look before, On Edward when we would have a heated moment but then he would stop due to his self control and him thinking he would hurt me.

.

My heart beat starts picking up a pace and with that I see Alice smirk and I'm instantly pinned against the wall and her. My breathing is increasing and feeling her against me is like an electric current soaring through my body, thats when I realize I'm still wearing just a towel. Naked under this flimsy piece of fabric. I look back up to her and I see her eyes flicker from my eyes, to my lips. I feel her fingers trace gently up my arms until her hands are at each side of my face causing the hairs to stand on end. My whole body feels like its on fire, and my throat instantly goes dry like I've been stuck in the Sahara Desert and not had any water for days. I try to talk, but all that comes out is inconherent words. I feel Alice's leg slowly come inbetween mine and my hips buckle at the feeling. I can instantly feel the heat rise up to my already flushed cheeks, embarresed by my bodies reaction.

.

"Ali... Alice, Wha...t are you doing?" I just about manage to stutter out not even reconizing my own voice. Alice slowly brings a finger infront of my lips while making a hush sound and I instantly obey.

.

Feeling Alice against me like this has my nerves all over my body on edge, watching her eyes trail down my body and back up makes my heart skip a beat. She hasn't even placed her lips on me yet and I feel like I'm seconds from coming undone. How is she managing to make me feel like this, like I'm not in control of my own body, like it has a mind of its own. I didn't even realize I had placed my hands on Alice's waist, feeling her cold skin under my fingers while I draw circles over her hips. Feeling her skin for the first time made me realize that, thats all I ever want to do, I want to feel her against me, I want to hear the soft moan she just let out from my touch, I want to hear and feel her come undone. I've never felt this way before about anyone, not even Edward.

.

Alice brings her mouth close to my ear, whispering how much she wants me, how little self control she has, how she wants to touch me all over. I then feel the softest lips against my neck, I failed to keep my moan in, letting it escape out, My knees start trembling as she begins kissing and biting gently on my pulse point then using her tongue to soothe it over. Alice brings her mouth back up and lets out a moan into my ear, quiet enough that only I can hear but loud enough to let me know how much she wants me, to let me know that there is no way she can stop. I bring my hands up to each side of her face and stare into her eyes looking for any doubt, instead she bites down onto her lower lip, I take that as my que and I lose all of my control.


End file.
